1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electroviscous fluids and more particularly to electroviscous fluids that exhibit an effect heretofore unknown and which is herein called the Reitz effect.
2. Background Information
Electroviscous fluids refer to fluids which exhibit the property of increased viscosity when the fluid is subjected to an electric field. One phenomenon for electrically controlling the viscosity of a fluid is commonly known as the Winslow effect. As used in this disclosure, the term Winslow effect refers to the phenomenon of electrically controlling the viscosity of a fluid comprising a suspension of finely divided electrically polarizable matter in a dielectric fluid by subjecting the fluid to an electric field. Within this disclosure, the finely divided electrically polarizable matter is referred to as aggregate.
The Winslow effect as heretofore understood is practiced by placing the fluid containing the aggregate particle between spaced apart electrodes and applying a single energy source such as for example alternating or direct current between the electrodes. Even though semiconductors have been used as the aggregate material in the fluid, there is no suggestion in the prior art that it would be advantageous to use photoelectric properties attributable to semiconductors to formulate a fluid that would either cause the fluid to respond to the applied electric potential at a lesser value of such electric potential or to respond to the electric potential only after energy from a second source has been supplied.